Dios
Dios es la denominación de un tipo de personaje en la Mitología de Mortal Kombat, que hace referencia a un atributo del mismo más que describir a una especie o raza puntual. En teoría (por convención o por argumento) ser dios sugiere un nivel superior de poder, inmortalidad y la capacidad de viajar entre reinos a voluntad. Por el contrario, en kombate no es garantía de un personaje imbatible y/o todopoderoso. Aún siendo dios, está condicionado por las características de la jugabilidad y las necesidades de la trama del videojuego. Un dios es, además, la representación de la autoridad de los Dioses Antiguos ante los habitantes del reino. Si un dios les presta notables servicios defendiendo su integridad, ellos pueden empoderarlo como uno de sus similares en reconocimiento a tales servicios. Otros personajes que no sean dioses nativos o considerados originalmente como tales pueden también serlo bajo condiciones específicas e, incluso, asumir el rol de Protectores de su propio reino mientras los Dioses Antiguos no demuestren oposición. Concepto y descripción Los dioses han tenido presencia en la Mitología de Mortal Kombat desde el desarrollo del argumento del ''arcade'' original. Los primeros conocidos fueron aquellos que dominaban la existencia del hechicero Shang TsungMortal Kombat Collector's Edition; cuadro de texto: "Shang Tsung fue maldecido por sus dioses y para calmarlos no solo debe tomar las vidas de un oponente, también debe tomar su alma".. La naturaleza o la procedencia de estos dioses nunca fue descrita, pero se conocía de sus intenciones por reclamar el Reino de La Tierra. Tsung, además, estaba obligado a calmarlos con las almas de verdaderos guerreros derrotados en kombate. Cuando Mortal Kombat II estableció las bases del cannon, estos dioses fueron descartados en favor de la introducción de Shao Kahn. Eventualmente, los dioses de La Tierra se convirtieron en divinidades recurrentes debido a la existencia de Raiden como el más conocido de ellos. Por lo anterior, los dioses de este reino suelen tener una naturaleza elemental. Mientras que los dioses de Earthrealm se han hecho partícipes como personajes jugables (Fujin, Raiden) o no jugables (God of Fire, God of Water, God of Earth) en los videojuegos, poco se ha sabido de sus similares de otros reinos u orígenes. A parte de los dioses de Earthrealm, se ha sugerido la existencia de otros en Outworld, en NetherrealmMortal Kombat Deception; modo Konquest, diálogo entre un demonio de Netherrealm y Shujinko: "Cuando un hechicero de otro reino tiene necesidad de un demonio u oni, el dios de tres cabezas Kochal nos transporta allá". en ChaosrealmMortal Kombat Armageddon; modo Konquest, diálogo entre uno de los habitantes de Chaosrealm y Shujinko: "¡Se ha dicho que este reino existió como cualquier otro reino hasta que el '''dios del caos' liberó la Tempestad!". y en EdeniaMortal Kombat Armageddon; modo Konquest, diálogo entre Taven y Caro: "¿Asesinarlos? ¡Imposible! ¡Padre era un dios! ¡Madre era una poderosa hechicera!".. A pesar de que éstos existen en la Mitología de Mortal Kombat, sus apariciones se limitan a intervenciones puntuales en el argumento o a simples referencias. Aunque los '''dioses' suelen imponer superioridad solo por ser divinidades, en la mitología conocida se ha documentado en varias ocasiones que su poder puede ser limitado por estar en un reino en el cual no tienen dominioMortal Kombat Collector's Edition; diálogo entre Shang Tsung y Raiden: "Tu aceptación es bienvenida Gran Raiden. Oh... y por favor recuerda que este Torneo toma lugar en la Isla bajo mi dominio".Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks; diálogo entre Raiden y Liu Kang: "No tendré tanto poder en Outworld, pero aquí tengo el poder de hacer el camino seguro".Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks; diálogo entre Kung Lao y Raiden: "Después de todo, tu magia es muy limitada en Outworld".Sin embargo, de acuerdo a un diálogo entre Raiden y Kung Lao en Mortal Kombat Conquest (episodio Cold Reality), el dios del trueno menciona que "sus responsabilidades se extienden en todo Earthrealm y más allá". o por la intervención de otras divinidades externasMortal Kombat 3; secuencia de introducción, palabras de Raiden: "Yo no puedo interferir más mientras La Tierra ahora es gobernada por los dioses de Outworld".. En este mismo contexto personajes capaces de dominar algún elemento tendrían la capacidad para desafiarMortal Kombat X; final de Tremor: "[Tremor] pudo evolucionar en un elemental de Tierra; un '''semidios' cuyo poder puede rivalizar al de Raiden y al de Fujin". e incluso derrotar a un '''dios'Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero; diálogo entre Quan Chi y Sub-Zero: "Con tu maestría del elemento del frío, tienes una ventaja que ningún otro humano tiene... la habilidad para derrotar a los elementos".Mortal Kombat 11; dialogo de introducción entre Frost y Raiden: "Yo congelé a Fujin para Cetrion".Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm, episodio Resurrection, diálogo entre Shao Kahn y Shang Tsung: "He tomado posesión de una fuerza tan grande que me dará el poder definitivo e incluso reducir a Raiden a un simple mortal. Contempla... ¡el '''Orbe'! (...) Lo que sea que domine el Orbe, es la clave para controlar los elementos del Reino de La Tierra. Fuego, Viento, Agua, Tierra, y eso incluye los poderes de Raiden"., mientras que otras fuentes mencionan que asumir forma humana debilita o reduce el poder de un '''dios'Línea de juguetes Mortal Kombat por Hasbro, Raiden Filecard: "Rayden, quien es vulnerable en su forma humana, tiene el poder de lanzar electricidad".. Estos pasajes del argumento funcionan como la excusa que permite a un guerrero promedio enfrentarse a un dios en igualdad de condiciones. Sin embargo, aunque en la práctica sí es posible derrotar a un dios, este tipo de personajes no puede morir realmente. De acuerdo a ciertas fuentes documentadas, los dioses se disipan cuando son destruidos y permanecen así hasta que puedan reformarseMortal Kombat Deception; modo Konquest, monólogo en reversa de un habitante de Chaosrealm: "Los '''dioses' no mueren realmente; simplemente se disipan hasta que puedan ser reformados''"., incluso si se destruyen por voluntad propia. En ambos casos, al reformarse sería un dios nuevo y sin recuerdosMortal Kombat Armageddon; biografía de Fujin: "Abundan los rumores de que [Raiden] pudo sacrificarse para derrotar a Onaga. Pero si fuese cierto, sus energías se hubiesen dispersado y entonces reformado en el Reino de La Tierra. Su espíritu renacería, sin tener memorias de su pasado. Se convertiría en un nuevo dios del trueno, ni bueno ni malvado".. Dioses no nativos y falsos dioses La divinidad no es una condición exclusiva de los dioses nativos. Guerreros normales y semidioses pueden conseguir el poder divino cuando se involucran en eventos relevantes de la Mitología de Mortal Kombat, en la mayoría de los casos siendo transformados por otros seres de considerable poder. También existen otros personajes que sin ser dioses han pretendido divinidad o han dispuesto temporal o hipotéticamente de la misma. De acuerdo al argumento de Mortal Kombat Armageddon los personajes SheevaMortal Kombat Armageddon; final de Sheeva: "Su deseo los [[Dioses Antiguos]] de prevenir más disturbios los motivó a transformar a Sheeva en una '''diosa de la destrucción"., NitaraMortal Kombat Armageddon; final de Nitara: "''El regalo del poder divino convirtió a Nitara en una '''diosa de sangre"., KiraMortal Kombat Armageddon; final de Kobra: "Kobra elige a Kira para gobernar a su lado, y los Dioses Antiguos la transformaron en una diosa de la muerte"., Sub-ZeroMortal Kombat Armageddon; final de Sub-Zero: "''El Medallón del Dragón amplificó el poder divino que ganó por su victoria ante Blaze. Sub-Zero no fue más un simple guerrero, sino un '''dios de hielo'. Él fue, sin embargo, un falso dios"., RainMortal Kombat Armageddon; final de Rain: "''El medio hermano de Taven y Daegon, Rain, absorbió el poder de Blaze y se convirtió en un '''dios' completo''". y SektorMortal Kombat Armageddon; final de Sektor: "Los reinos pronto temblarán ante la próxima transformación. ¡Todos se arrodillarán ante el '''nuevo dios". se convertirían en '''dioses si su final en el videojuego mencionado se hubiese cumplidoExcepto en el caso de Kira, quien es convertida en diosa en el final de Kobra.. Durante el modo Historia de Mortal Kombat 11, Liu Kang fue convertido en un dios de fuego, descrito como la fusión entre el personaje mencionado y Raiden. En el mismo videojuego, el final de Skarlet sugiere que ella podría convertirse en un Dios de Sangre sicMortal Kombat 11; final de Skarlet: "Ahora un '''Dios de Sangre' sic, exijo más que el reconocimiento de Shao Kahn. Exijo adoración''".. En otros medios, durante la trilogía de cómics Rayden & Kano, Shao Kahn empodera a Kano como dios'Tentativamente llamado "''dios del mal" en los cuadros de texto del cómic Mortal Kombat: Rayden & Kano (The evil that men do). para derrotar definitivamente a Raiden, a pesar de que Shao Kahn queda debilitado tras el proceso, mientras que en la trama de la serie de cómics Mortal Kombat X Blood Gods, Havik manipuló a Reiko haciéndole creer que se convertiría en '''dios para obtener el control del Código de Sangre y del Amuleto de Shinnok. En la serie de cómics de Mortal Kombat X se describe la serie de eventos que motivaron a una tribu a llamar "Buluc, el Dios de la Guerra" a Kotal Kahn, aún cuando el personaje no tenga ningún tipo de ascendencia o estatus divinoMortal Kombat X; modo Historia, Capítulo 2: Kotal Kahn, diálogo entre Rain y Kotal Kahn: "Soy un hijo de Argus. No fui simplemente declarado '''dios' por plebeyos ignorantes, Buluc".. Teoría del "Shao Kahn Dios" *[[Shao Kahn|Artículo principal Shao Kahn]]. Entre los seguidores más asiduos de '''Mortal Kombat' se ha discutido sobre la posibilidad de que Shao Kahn sea un dios, considerando que sus orígenes no han sido revelados. De acuerdo a la documentación conocida es sabido que en algún punto de la Mitología MK el personaje fue el consejero de Onaga el Rey Dragón hasta que lo asesinóMortal Kombat Deception; biografía de Raiden: "Shao Kahn ha sido el consejero [[Onaga]] y robó el Outworld para sí"., pero no existen registros anteriores a este evento. La teoría sobre la divinidad de Shao Kahn se basa en la interpretación de un monólogo en reversa que se puede escuchar de uno de los habitantes del nivel de juego Chaosrealm en el modo Konquest de Mortal Kombat Deception: El monólogo sugiere que Kahn debiese ser un dios o ser algún tipo de divinidad menor, ya que en el mismo modo de juego también se menciona que el personaje tenía atribuciones similares a las de Raiden antes de ser Emperador de OutworldMortal Kombat Deception; modo Konquest, nivel de juego Outworld, diálogo entre Damashi y Shujinko: "Emperador, de hecho... [Shao Kahn] es un ladrón, un impostor. No es el verdadero gobernante de este reino. Hubo un tiempo en que él era más como Raiden es para tu Earthrealm: un consejero". como (convenientemente) también las tuvo Lucifer con NetherrealmMortal Kombat Deception; modo Konquest, nivel de juego Netherrealm, monólogo de un habitante del reino: "Lucifer fue una vez el Protector de este reino, como Raiden lo es del Reino de La Tierra".. La afirmación es apoyada por el único indicio concreto que hace referencia a la especie de Shao Kahn: una de las amenazas que suele mencionar en Mortal Kombat II, en la que habla despectivamente de sus enemigos como mortalesMortal Kombat II; Shao Kahn: "You will die, mortal" (traducción sugerida: "'¡Morirás, mortal!"). y que los seguidores han asumido o interpretado que por defecto describe a Kahn como un inmortalEn Mortal Kombat la Película existe una escena en la que, de hecho, el mismo Raiden describe a Shao Kahn como un ''inmortal: "''Uno estos reinos es una tierra maldita llamada Outworld, gobernada por un '''inmortal quien se ha coronado a sí mismo Emperador''".. Mientras que en los videojuegos no se ha confirmado ni negado la divinidad de Shao Kahn, es probable que el monólogo en reversa encontrado en el Konquest de Mortal Kombat Deception se base en una escena de la película Mortal Kombat Annihilation que describe una teórica relación familiar entre Raiden y Shao Kahn como hermanos, y Shinnok como padre como ambos. La Continuidad de Threshold Entertainment amplió el argumento tras esta escena para la historia expandida de la serie Mortal Kombat Conquest. Aquí se menciona que los padres de Shao Kahn eran Dioses Antiguos, y que él estaba destinado a convertirse en uno de ellos. Eventualmente Kahn tuvo un hermano de nombre Rayden, y cuando ambos alcanzaron la adultez fueron obligados a enfrentarse a muerte. Rayden obtuvo la victoria, pero no mató a Shao Kahn. Como consecuencia, ninguno de los dos se convirtió en Dios Antiguo, pero Rayden obtuvo el rango de dios del trueno y protector del Reino de La Tierra (irónicamente, el mismo reino que su padre trataría de conquistar tiempo después). Shao Kahn fue desterrado a gobernar un reino maldito llamado Outworld, y desde entonces dedicó sus esfuerzos en formar y expandir su imperio. Semidioses Demi-gods o Half Gods (traducción sugerida: "'Semidioses'"'') son el resultado del vínculo entre '''dioses' y mortales, sin ser una condición obligatoria o la primera opción para obtener la divinidad completa. De hecho el ser semidios tiende a usarse como un estatus de superioridad y/o autoridad, pero en kombate sus capacidades no distan mucho de las de un guerrero promedio. La ascendencia divina de los edenianos no los convierte en semidioses por defecto, mientras que existen casos de personajes que han sido referidos como semidioses aunque original o argumentalmente no lo seanMortal Kombat Legacy; segunda temporada, diálogo entre Shang Tsung y Liu Kang: "Y lo creas o no, no siempre fui un '''semidios".Mortal Kombat 11; modo '''Historia, diálogo entre Kronika y Liu Kang: "El poder de un '''semidios' no puede rivalizar al de un Dios Antiguo".Por algún error o imprevisto en la traducción, la carta de oro '''A-List Johnny Cage' es traducida al español como "Semidiós Johnny Cage" sic.Ciertos sitios especializados proponen la existencia de diálogos de introducción de Fujin como contenido descargable, obtenidos al intervenir el código de Mortal Kombat 11, que sugieren que este personaje también sería un semidios.. Los personajes canónicamente conocidos como semidioses son Rain, TavenMortal Kombat Armageddon; modo Konquest, diálogo entre Orin y Taven: "Tu madre era mortal. Tú eres solo un '''semidios". y DaegonMortal Kombat Armageddon; biografía de Onaga: "''Para lograr ascenso de [[Shinnok]] necesita que un '''semidios edeniano llamado Daegon derrote a un elemental de fuego"., sin embargo en ciertos diálogos de introducción de Mortal Kombat 11 las personajes D'Vorah, Cetrion y Kitana se refieren a Raiden como '''semidios'Ciertos tweets publicados en la cuenta de Twitter de Mortal Kombat Mobile, @MKMobileGame, (Febrero 8 de 2019) y en la cuenta de @MortalKombat (Diciembre 7 de 2018) describen a Raiden como un semidios. En Enero 17 de 2019, en la cuenta de Mortal Kombat se corrige la descripción nombrando a Raiden como "Dios Inmortal del Trueno".. Notas Referencias Categoría:Definiciones